Garfield Lost Episode: "Garfield Uncontrollable Urge"
First off, I'm not gonna reveal any personal information of mine because... Who honestly cares about that anymore... Anyways, I have to get this Garfield "episode" off my mind... This is the only way to do it.... Share it on this wiki... L-let's just get on with this story... So, I was bored one day when the Discord notification sound played. I checked it and it was a DM from an unknown user. I checked the message and it said: "Hey, I heard you were a fan of Garfield. Well, check out this never seen before lost episode of The Garfield Show! Hope you enjoy it!" I usually don't trust these kinds of DMs, but curiosity got the better of me, as always... I clicked on the link that was provided. (No, I am not giving the link due to me not wanting you to experience the same video I had) The download started right away and it didn't take long, either. I was glad because when I download something from the internet, it usually takes a long time. I then clicked on the file when it was done downloading and started to watch it. Boy, do I regret that... The video started off with the usual intro, (Of course it did) but something wasn't right. The quality looked more blurry then usual and the contrast was a bit darker than usual. I of course ignored it and continued watching the episode. The title card showed up saying: "Garfield's Uncontrollable Urge" I find that to be a bit erie for Garfield, but I shrugged it off. It was a lost or banned episode anyways... The episode started with Garfield sitting in a room at Jon's house, except he looked sad but angry at the same time. I found this a bit weird and creepy since Garfield barely ever acts this way. Garfield then spoke: "I am so sick and tired of Jon treating me badly, that stupid mutt Odie, that showoff Nermal and even Arlene..." There was a pause for a few seconds... "I...I know what I must do...I...I will kill them..." I was shocked at this! Garfield would never do that to his friends, despite how annoying they are to him! Garfield then got up and went out of the room. The scene then cut to Jon in the living room talking on the phone. Jon: Oh yeah! That's correct! Garfield then sneaks up behind Jon when he is still talking and prepares to do something to him. Jon: So, would you like me to co- Before Jon could finish his sentence, Garfield stabbed Jon in the back, causing a graphic amount of blood to splatter. Jon screams in pain as he drops his phone and the line disconnects. Garfield then drew a pentagram on Jon's back with the knife and then Jon fell to the ground, dead. Garfield then laughed and said: "One down, three more left!" Garfield went off screen to get Odie next. Odie was eating from his food bowl when Garfield came up to him and said: "Hey, Odie... Remove the "O" from your name and you get another word..." Odie then looked at Garfield and before he could even think of anything else, Garfield stabbed him in the stomach causing once again, blood to splatter everywhere. "DIE!" Garfield said in a messed up voice. Garfield then left the kitchen and a knock is heard at the front door. Garfield went to open it and there was Nermal. Nermal: Hiya, Gar- Garfield then stabbed Nermal in the eye socket. Blood went all over as Garfield stabbed Nermal's eye again and again and again. Nermal then said weakly.. "W...w...why..." Nermal then collapsed to the ground. Garfield laughed in that same messed up voice and went to kill his last victim. Arlene. Garfield saw Arlene walking on the sidewalk and went up to her. Arlene: Hi Garfield! How are you doing today? Garfield: NO TIME TO TALK! I NEED TO DO SOMETHING! Arlene: W-well... W-what is it? Garfield then proceeds to grab Arlene's throat and choke her to death. Arlene's skin was quickly turning from pink to blue. Once Garfield was done, he let go and Arlene fell to the ground the same manner as Jon and Nermal. Garfield then said: "My job here is done..." Garfield then spazzed out for a bit and he turned back to normal saying: "O-oh no... W-what have I done?" Garfield then started to cry for a short time before saying: "I-i can't take it anymore... G-goodbye..." Garfield walked off screen and for 3 seconds nothing happened. All of a sudden, a loud truck horn was heard with a splat sound. I knew what Garfield did. I threw up into the trash can, then went back to my computer. The credits were playing, but it was just white text on a black screen with sad piano music playing in the backround... It honestly made me feel sad... Overall, I was freaked out, but also confused by what I just saw. Who on Earth would make a episode like that? I mean... Really... I hope whoever came up with that episode idea gets punished some cruel way, because they derseve it for making such twisted, messed up stuff like this. I also had nightmares about this episode that were so scary, that you don't even want to know what they were about... The nightmares stop eventually and I could finally live a normal life without any dreams about that cursed episode. If you get a DM on Discord saying the same thing I saw, for the love of god, DO NOT TRUST IT... You do not wanna see that video that I unfortunately saw... Category:Lost episudes Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Random Capitalization Category:Blood